


Monsters

by Thaumablazer



Category: Original Work
Genre: England - Freeform, Insanity, Monsters, Murder, Royalty, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaumablazer/pseuds/Thaumablazer





	Monsters

_Monsters. I have always been told by my teachers about monsters. They said that a monster always looked horrific. There were many kinds of monsters. Those that had sharp, gleaming fangs, those that turn into large, hairy beasts, and those who have massive wings and swoop down on the innocent._

  
_The one monster that really terrified me was not some unnatural monstrosity, but a simple person, covered in blood, wielding a blade, with blank eyes that only had a desire to kill. However, as I grew up, I realized that monsters did not have to look terrifying at all. Well, at least not at first._

  
These were some thoughts of Victoria, the daughter of a count. When she came of age, Victoria was described as the most beautiful lady in the kingdom. Her face, with cat-like eyes, high cheekbones, and full lips, caught the eyes of many men. Adding on to that was her hair, with a color that matched gold, flowing like a serene river. It was not only her face, but her body as well that defined her beauty. A slim waist and hips ready to bear children, and a chest fit to nurture many.

  
The king of the land that Victoria lived in had peculiar interests. The queen was bedridden with a disease, but the king did not care. The queen has reached the age when her body did not appeal to the eyes as it did before, so there was no need to keep her. The king strived to look for a new partner that he can enjoy himself with. It was at a party hosted by the king when he first laid eyes on Victoria.

_Is the king following me? Wherever I walk, I see him standing from a distance, looking at me. Really, it is difficult for me to enjoy this party when there is someone, be he king or not, is stalking me like this. Maybe I should ask him what he wants._

  
Victoria confronted the king, politely demanding what the king wished out of her. The king told her if he could see her parents, so Victoria led him to where her mother and father were slurping from their wineglasses.

  
_There they are, always drinking. Is that all they can do? I've been raised by my servants my whole life. Did they just hire them so they don't have to do the work? What could the king possibly want with them?_

Victoria was told by the king that she was free to go, so she returned to where she was chattering with her peers. They were excited about Victoria being noticed by the king and eagerly asked what he wanted.

_What do I even say to them? I don't even know what the king really wanted in the first place. It couldn't just be a simple talk with my parents. A king would want more exciting things than that._

Victoria woke up the morning after the party. She bathed and dressed with the help of her servants, and she proceeded down stairs. To her surprise, her parents were standing in from of the stairway, waiting for Victoria to arrive.

_What? Why are they here? They never did this before. Does this have something to do with the king?_

Victoria spoke with her parents for the first time in possibly forever. They said that the king wanted Victoria do visit his castle periodically and that she will receive sacks of gold coins and gems each time. Victoria asked what the king wanted from her, and they parents said that the king wanted to tell her himself. Victoria had nothing else to say, so she simply spent the rest of the day as she usually did. Once it was night, Victoria went to bed, and once it was day, Victoria awoke.

_Well, the horse carriage came early. I haven't even finished putting on my formal dress. Just how eager is the king? What could I even do for him?_

Victoria got on the carriage and proceeded to the castle where the king was waiting for her. Once there, the castle guards immediately lined up and formed a pathway towards the throne room. Victoria followed the path and eventually approached the king.

_The king's bedroom? Why am I being led there? I thought the queen was resting there. He can't possibly think that I'm a doctor or something. Doesn't he have doctors residing here? What am I thinking? But still, what does king want from me?_

Victoria and the king finally reached the bedroom. There was an empty bed and four praetorian guards standing around it. The queen was nowhere to be seen. Victoria asked the king about what happened to the queen.

_She died last night? Wouldn't the messengers have announced that earlier this morning? What is going on?_

  
Victoria was asked by the king to have a seat on the bed, and she did as she was told. The king sat down next to her. Nothing happened for several minutes. Once those minutes were up, the king suddenly reached for Victoria's breasts.

 

_No! Stop touching me! What does the king want? Do I have to endure this?_

Victoria could do nothing, for she was in no place to oppose the king, as the king's cold, bumpy hands brushed all over Victoria's body. He firmly grabbed her buttocks and rubbed her legs, and through clenched teeth, Victoria let the king do as he pleased. Nothing happened beyond that, merely touching the clothes. After the king was satisfied, he gave Victoria the payment he promised and gleefully told Victoria to visit next time.

_What was that all about? I never felt so disgusted before. Why does the king do this to me? Why can't he leave me alone?_

Victoria talked with her parents, saying that she did not wish to see the king in the future. Both of her parents immediately stood up, knocking over their drinks. They yelled at her, saying that this opportunity is an honor and that she should be happy that the king even considered it for her. Victoria tried to tell her parents what the king was doing to her, but they refused to listen.

_Why? Is it because I am beautiful? If that's it, then I don't want to be beautiful._

_No, I have to, please, I must._ She holds the knife to her face for a good few seconds, and then she lowers it, afraid of the pain that it will cause.

Victoria rode the carriage to the castle every three days, and on each of those days the king will continue having his way with her, and on each of those days Victoria will go home with sacks of valuables. It seemed quite petty at first, just rubbing her body over her clothes. On the fourth visit, the king finally stuck his hand through the low cut collar of Victoria's dress, feeling through her ample bosom. Victoria looked at the guards, who face clearly disproved of such action, but as their duty was to only to make sure the king was not hurt, they could not interfere as they held on to their spears.

_Why do I have to come here? Why does the king want to do this? Why can't it be someone else?_

Victoria would finally know what the king had planned to do on the seventh visit. The king waited much longer than usual. Neither he, nor Victoria, nor the guards standing by the bed, whose duty was to make sure the king is unharmed, moved for a good half hour. Then, the king violently shoved Victoria unto her back. Victoria squirmed, but the king had pinned down both of her hands. The struggle continued for quite a while before Victoria lost all of her energy. When the king noted that, he grabbed Victoria's dress collar and pulled it down, exposing her sizable breasts.

_No! Please stop! Don't do this to me, please! Somebody help!_

Victoria let out a scream, but no one came to help. The guards simply stood there fulfilling their duty of making sure the king is not hurt. Victoria could feel the king's wet tongue tickling her nipples and areolas, a feeling that made her want to vomit. The king grabbed hold of her chest, squishing and squeezing, and Victoria let out a scream once more.

_The king is...is a monster! How could any human do something like this! He's the thing I have been told about for years! He's the real monster!_

Victoria could simply sob as the king reached lower and pulled off what remained of her dress and exposed what had yet to be taken away. The king pulled off what he had in the same place, exposing himself to Victoria. The king continued to rub her crotch, and then he began to move closer.

_So this is how it's going to be. I'm nothing but a toy for a monster._

Victoria could only gape when the penetration happened. No, the king never entered her. It was he who was penetrated, not by an organ, but by a spear. Victoria looked over to see one of the praetorian guards, whose duty was to make sure the king was not hurt, holding onto the end of the weapon that pierced through the monster. Victoria kept looking at the hero who had rescued her from the foul beast, who had hot tears streaming down his face.

Victoria, covered in the blood of the monster, watched as the rest of the guards overwhelmed the guard who had abandoned his duty. They were about penetrate him just like he did with the king, but as they shared the same disgust towards the king's action, they decided to take the guard to the dungeon and wait. If the king lived, they will hear what he has to say, though he will most likely call for an execution anyway. If the king died, the disgraced guard will be executed.

Victoria woke up in her bed fatigued and miserable. She could not sleep after what had happened in the bedroom of the monster. She sluggishly got out of bed, and the servants had to assist her to walk towards the bath. She barely managed to get down the stairs after dressing and saw her parents drinking in the morning. Soon after the messenger arrived. The king is dead. The killer will be executed in the gallows at noon.

_Wait, why is he being executed? He saved me from the king! He killed a monster! Why is this going to happen?_

Victoria went, where the crowd of nobles, including her parents, gathered. They all booed the hero. They all called him the same thing.

"A monster!"

"You monster!"

"Death to the monster!"

_I don't understand. Why are they calling him a monster? He's not a monster!_

Victoria stood in the crowd, barely breathing, rarely blinking, and always standing still. Later, the hero, the disgraced guard, whose duty was to protect the king, was brought onto the platform. He bent over and placed his head on the block filled with grooves of many axe swings. The executioner came, axe ready and wearing a mask that revealed nothing but cold, dead eyes. He stood by the guard, and raised his axe.

 _No! Stop!_ Victoria pushed through the crowd and scurried towards the platform. Her dress limited her movements, and she tripped several times, but kept on moving to rescue her hero.

 _Please! Don't do this!_ By the time she grabbed onto the platform, the axe fell. The head fell. Victoria was sprayed with blood. The head hit the rim of the basket, knocking it over. It rolled in front of Victoria, showing a face of tranquility and acceptance of what fate had decided.

Victoria could not accept what fate had decided. She screamed and put her hands to her face. The she looked back at her hands to see the blood of the hero, no, of the monster as the other nobles had called him.

Victoria could only ponder once she returned home. The servants that raised her and took care of her tried comforted her like they usually did. They understood what the king had done to her and called him a monster. However, they said that the guard shouldn't have killed the king.

_So is that why? That guard is a monster because he killed a monster himself? By killing a monster you become one yourself? If that is so, then I'll become a monster. No. I don't want to be a monster._

_All of those noble are no different. They called him a monster, they called for the monster to die. They killed the monster, so they are all monsters._

_Then why isn't the executioner a monster? He killed a monster just like that monster, the guard, did? I want to think of him as a monster, but I don't know why I can't. Is it because he was wearing a mask? Is it because nobody knew who he was or how he looked like? Is that why? Is that how I can stop from being a monster?_

Victoria did not sleep that night. She stood up sewing a mask from the sheets she slept in with nothing but a short candle as her lighting. If they can't see my face, they can't call me a monster. She had finished sewing and put her mask on, which revealed nothing but her cat like eyes, but the fire of the candle had yet to fade.

_I won't kill the candle. I'll wait for it to die. Once it's dead, I will commence._

Victoria watched as the candle grew shorter. She leaned towards it and kept watching. She watched and watched until in a flash, the room went dark. She stood up, and walked out of her room.

Victoria silently went down the stairs. Her parents weren't there. They were probably still upstairs sleeping. Victoria took careful but large steps towards the kitchen, and pulled out a knife. She made the same movements to go back up the stair.

Victoria slowly opened the door where her parents quietly slumbered. _They called for that monster to die. They are monsters themselves. But I'm no monster. They can't see my face. I won't become a monster when I kill them._

Victoria slowly approached the bed, and as her father was closest to her, Victoria began with him. _Goodbye, father._ She swiped the knife across her father's throat, blood spraying onto her white mask and sleeping gown, staining them red. Victoria's mother woke up a bit, and murmured a sleepy "My love?". _Goodbye, mother._ Victoria quickly slice through her mother's neck, and Victoria's mask and gown were drenched in more blood.

Victoria walked out of the room. The floor behind her was covered in splotches of red as the blood kept dripping from her knife, gown, and mask. She started making her way towards the servant quarters.

Victoria carefully entered the room where her servants napped peacefully. _I can't kill them. They aren't monsters. They didn't want the guard, that monster, to die._

_Wait, but they wanted the king to die. They still wanted a monster to die like the nobles wanted that monster to die. They killed the king as well. They are monsters._

_Goodbye, everyone._

Victoria slit the throats of her servants, one by one. Each time, more blood is spewed onto Victoria, staining here once white mask and gown even redder. She looked at the knife, covered in blood, and wiped it unto her gown. The knife was clean, and the gown had more red on it.

Victoria had a smile under her mask. _How wondrous it is to kill all of these monsters! Without anyone seeing my face, it's impossible for me to become a monster!_ The smile grew larger and larger the more she thought about it. _I want to kill more. I want to kill more._

Victoria began to walk out of the room. Then she stopped. She stared at the mirror hanging on the door. She was horrified. All she could see was a simple person, covered in blood, wielding a blade, with blank eyes that only had a desire to kill.

 _It's a monster! It's a monster!_ Victoria lunged at the mirror, shattering it when she ran it through with her knifed. Shards of glass flew into Victoria, penetrating her with blossoms of red.

_This hurts. So what. I'm not scared of monsters. I kill them. Why should I worry about pain?_

_No, that monster isn't gone. I can feel it. It feels so close. I know it's here! I can't find it!_

Victoria spun around continuously, certain that this monster was right behind her. She brandished her knife, hoping that she could cut this monster into pieces. She didn't hit anything.

Victoria gave up on killing this monster. She would return to it later. She walked out of her mansion and gazed at the other estates where monsters resided. The slasher smile that formed under her drenched, red mask only widened.

_Goodbye all of you monsters._


End file.
